Birthday Surprises
by simplystupified77
Summary: "I'm excited! I can't wait to see where we go this year!" explained Caroline excitedly. After all, it was her birthday and Klaus loved birthdays, especially her birthday. Every year, he took her somewhere special, romantic, and different. Their first year together, he took her to Paris. The following year, to Rome. Then Tokyo, the Andes, Italy, and even his original home in England


She was turning 31 tomorrow. Well, she would technically be turning 31 tomorrow if she hadn't died at the age of 17. But she liked being ageless. Caroline opened her eyes and turned in her bed to see her boyfriend of nearly ten years sleeping soundly. Caroline loved when he slept, and loved to watch him sleep even more. Klaus Mikaelson. There was something so angelic and peaceful about him when he was dreaming.

Caroline smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck and pet his wavy, golden locks. She loved his hair and the way it felt in her fingers. Klaus slowly awoke with a smile and opened his blue eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend's stunning green eyes.

Ten years later and he could still never get used to this feeling. He was absolutely in love with everything Caroline Forbes. And he would spend everyday trying to prove it. Today was no exception.

"And what did I do to deserve such a wonderful wake-up call?" Klaus whispered sarcastically as he nuzzled his head into Caroline's hair. She smelled like pomegranates and fresh rain. He would never tire of that smell.

"I'm excited! I can't wait to see where we go this year!" explained Caroline excitedly. After all, it was her birthday and Klaus loved birthdays, especially her birthday. Every year, he took her somewhere special, romantic, and different. Their first year together, he took her to Paris. The following year, to Rome. Then Tokyo, the Andes, Italy, and even his original home in England. Every year was a surprise and this year was no different.

"I can't wait to take you. As soon as everything is squared away with my daughter and Hayley, we are leaving. Are you prepared?" Klaus asked with his glamorous accent Caroline loved so much. The mention of Hayley and his child did not even bother her anymore. It hadn't for years, although it did once upon a time.

After four years in college, Caroline decided she wanted to be with Klaus, so she left Whitmore for New Orleans and ended up on his doorstep like he said she would. He was right. The small town life just wasn't enough for her. She wanted to see the world, and more importantly, she wanted Klaus to be the one to show it to her. But what she wasn't prepared for was what she found at Klaus's doorstep.

It turned out that Klaus had gotten Hayley pregnant with a one-night stand and she had given birth to a daughter. After the initial shock of learning that Klaus could procreate with a wolf, she felt anger and upset that he had kept something like this from her. But Klaus being the charming man that he was, convinced Caroline to stay and introduced him to his beautiful four-year-old daughter. Caroline couldn't help but meet the spawn of the man she found so charming. And what she wasn't prepared for was just how much more attractive Klaus became after seeing him as a father.

Klaus was determined to be what Mikael never could be, so he did everything in his power to be the perfect father and he exceeded all expectations. He was protective of his daughter and Hayley because she was his child's mother.

Once Klaus convinced Caroline to stay, he knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to prove that she was the only one for him. Caroline was not so taken with Hayley and jealous that he was able to have a family with her, but eventually she got used to it. There was never anything between Klaus and Hayley because Hayley had feelings for Elijah. Once Caroline appeared in New Orleans, Elijah knew he could finally make his move on Hayley so he did and they have been together since.

"Ready, love?" Klaus repeated as he got up from the bed and helped her up. Caroline smiled and used her vampire speed to pin her man against the wall. She gave him a small kiss and quickly pulled away.

"Always," laughed Caroline.

As soon as they got into the car, Klaus had a blindfold at the ready. This must have been an extra special trip if she was being blind-folded and so she turned around so Klaus could blindfold her. Klaus slowly and purposely took his time, putting the blind-fold on her and rubbing on parts of her body to tease her. Caroline would never get used to the way his body on hers made her feel. It was like a jolt of electricity. Every sense heightened. It was such an exhilarating feeling.

After what felt like two hours in the car, Klaus stopped the vehicle and got out to open Caroline's door for her. She smiled underneath her blindfold-she would never get used to being treated like a Queen, especially by the all-powerful Original. Klaus pulled her out of the car and held his hands on both her shoulders.

"Before we board the plane, I need to know. Do you trust me?" he asked carefully. Caroline was confused by this question. Of course she trusted him. Ten years with the same person meant a lot of trust.

"Of course I trust you baby, you know I do," she replied back confusedly. Even though she was blindfolded, Caroline could just imagine the smirk caressing Klaus's face with her response.

"Okay, then please, don't freak out when I do what I am about to do, please." Before Caroline could respond, she felt Klaus pull her hair away from her neck. Instead of laying a gentle kiss as she fully expected, Klaus slowly sunk his teeth into her neck and sucked at her blood. Caroline's eyes opened wide under the blindfold. What was he doing?! Although she had been bitten numerous times by him during their various sexual encounters, he had never once purposely bit her.

"What are you doing?" she asked shockingly but not altogether hating the feeling of his fangs inside her neck. She felt her arms rap around his head so that he could go deeper. Although his bite could kill her, she knew she could have his blood later. Klaus eventually pulled away and panted heavily.

"I need you to be at your weakest, so you'll feel what I show you the strongest," he simply stated with a definitive tone. He said no more and helped her board the plane. After what seemed like hours, the plane landed and Caroline felt herself becoming progressively weaker. She needed Klaus to help her get to her feet. Once they were outside, Caroline used her vampire hearing to listen to her surroundings. She could hear the sound of the plane's engine, a car horn, and wait-was that the sound of horses?

Klaus grasped her hand with his and walked her away from all the noises.

"You look absolutely exquisite, my dear," said Klaus. He couldn't get over how beautiful his woman was, especially in that elegant, blue, sparkly dress with a high slit. Caroline smiled and Klaus quickly pecked her on the cheek as he removed her blindfold. Caroline had to adjust to the change in light and realized it was already evening time. They were surrounded by familiar woods and were alone except for the two brown horses in front of her. Along with the horses came a carriage ride. Although weak, Caroline managed an enticing smile and hugged her boyfriend.

"Are we in Mystic Falls?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. She could never forget the smell and sight of her first home. Klaus only nodded and helped her inside the carriage and compelled the horses to begin their ride. A bottle of champagne was sitting in front of them with two glasses. Klaus popped the bottle and poured a glass for each of them.

"Are you gonna tell me why we're back in Mystic Falls? And why did you bite me?" she asked quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling nature's beauty around her. She felt her eyes closing from the poisoning bite and felt herself weakening with each moment.

"Come here." Klaus grabbed her and pulled Caroline into his lap as if he were holding a child.

"I want to show you something. I want to show you what life could have been like if we were human. If we had been born in the same lifetime. Close your eyes, Caroline." Caroline did as she was told and nuzzled her head on Klaus's chiseled chest. Klaus cradled her and began to pet her hair as Caroline fell into a heap of memories.

_Caroline was human again, standing against a locker and chatting with Elena and Bonnie. 17-year-old Caroline looked up to see a 17-year-old human Klaus lock eyes with her. They gave eachother flirtatious smiles and Klaus began to approach her. _

_The memory changed. Caroline just finished putting on her lipstick when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and opened it to see Klaus standing there with a dozen pink roses. Caroline shyly smiled and accepted the flowers. He took her hand and opened the car door for her as they headed off on their first date. _

_18-year-old Caroline was in the arms of her boyfriend, dancing the night away at their senior prom. There was nothing more important than being together in that moment. _

_Caroline and Klaus were walking across the stage on a beautiful spring day as they each received their high school diplomas. She ran to him and he caught her as they kissed passionately. _

_Klaus was helping Caroline move the last of her things into her dorm room. She pecked him on the cheek for all his help and he returned the favor by pinning her to the wall, remembering to close the door with his foot. _

_Caroline was crying because she had a big fight with Klaus. She was eating ice cream and watching a sad movie in her dorm room. Elena was gone for the weekend and she felt entirely alone. She looked out the window sadly, mimicking the dreary pitter-patter of the rain with her tears. Just as she was about to fall apart, she heard a knock at the door. Caroline went to answer it and was surprised to see Klaus, also teary-eyed, holding a giant teddy bear, flowers, and an I'm Sorry card. Caroline almost smiled and let him in her room._

_25-year-old Caroline was standing alone in front of the vast Eiffel Tower in Paris. It was a beautiful summer night and the lights from the tower were just exquisite. Caroline closed her eyes and took everything in. When she opened her eyes, she didn't expect to find her boyfriend Klaus, on bended knee, holding out the most delicate ring she had ever laid eyes on. Caroline began to tear up as Klaus proposed to her. She hurriedly accepted and the two passionately embraced. _

_26-year-old Caroline was standing in a white dress with her father, Bill Forbes, linked on her right arm. In front of her, she saw what could only be Damon and Elena's children walking into the church as the ring boy and flower girl. Following the children, Rebekah linked arms with her brother Finn and entered the church, each looking as charming as the next. Next to enter the church were Bonnie and Kol. Elena was standing in front of Caroline and turned around to smile at her best friend. She gave her a wink, linked arms with Elijah and entered the church. Then the most enchanting music began to play. Caroline could feel her stomach tightening. She was finally getting to marry the love of her life. _

_She squeezed her father's arm and he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he pulled her towards the church doors. As soon as she entered, she was floored by how beautiful it was decorated. Everything was utter perfection, but nothing was more perfect than Klaus's reaction when he laid eyes on his future wife. As Caroline slowly walked down the aisle, she could see Klaus's mouth open wide and see him tearing up. It was such a perfect reaction that all Caroline wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, her father gave her away to Klaus and went to join her mother Liz, who was happily crying on Bill's shoulder. She took a look around at all the guests. Most of the faces were blurred but she could make out Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler, all smiles. On Klaus's side, she saw his little brother Henrik, standing next to Esther and Mikael, who were looking lovingly and happily at their son and his new bride. _

_Other memories quickly started to appear and disappear. Caroline and Klaus's honeymoon on an enchanting island. Klaus carrying Caroline over the threshold of their first home. Caroline telling Klaus that she was pregnant. Caroline giving birth in the hospital with Klaus right by her side. Their son's first soccer game. Meeting their son's first girlfriend. Watching their son head to prom. Seeing their son graduate. Standing side by side at their son's wedding. Klaus holding their grandchild for the first time as Caroline happily wept. _

_And finally, 90-year-old Klaus and Caroline were lying together on a sofa, napping in eachother's arms lovingly as he whispers that he loves her. _

Caroline awoke in Klaus's arms to find tears in her eyes. As she silently wept, Klaus bit into his wrist so she could feed off of his blood. As she relished in his amazing taste, Caroline thought about all the memories she had seen. They had felt so real. She wished more than anything that it could be a reality for them. But she was happy he had given her that. It was as close as they could ever get to real.

"I wanted you to have that love. Although most of that can never happen for us, I still wanted you to know exactly how I envision our human lives if we had had the chance," he whispered somberly. He was afraid it had been too much for her, so he was not expecting her to lean in and hug him after she finished feeding.

"I love you, baby."

At that precise moment, the carriage stopped in front of the old Mikaelson house. Klaus helped Caroline out of the carriage and walked her inside the ballroom. She gasped because she wasn't expecting to find candles and roses elegantly decorated all across the vast dance floor and walls. Klaus let go of her hand to grab a glass of champagne. As soon as she put the glass to her lips, she heard slow, classical musicbeginning to play.

"May I have this dance?" her boyfriend asked her. Caroline felt her heart leap out of her chest.

"Seriously?" She grabbed his hand as they began to slowly waltz around the room.

"You know, this is the moment I knew I fell in love with you. When I saw you for the first time wearing the dress I bought you and the bracelet I gave you, I was instantly hooked." Caroline looked down at her wrist and smiled at the thought of that glorious night.

"Ha, I remember this night like it was yesterday. Remember what I said to you?" Caroline asked as Klaus twirled her around.

"Of course I do, I was standing over here and you entered from over there," Klaus explained as he separated from her. Then he walked back to her and said, "Good evening." Caroline smiled and said, "I need a drink." Klaus laughed at that. He chased after her just as Ed Sheeran's _Give Me Love _began to play. Caroline didn't think she could take much more. Klaus thought of everything. He grabbed her body and began to dance with her like they did that fateful day.

"I'm glad you came," Klaus reenacted. Ah, so he wanted to role-play. Luckily, she remembered every single word said that night. Caroline just smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles."

"I heard about your father."

"Don't. Seriously."

"Very well. Then on to more mannered subjects, like how ravishing you look in that dress."

"I didn't really have time to shop."

"The bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" Klaus paused to twirl her around.

"You know, you're quite the dancer."

"Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know," Klaus said as he chuckled, remembering their first dance together. As they continued to dance, Caroline closed her eyes as Klaus looped her around again. When she felt his hand let go of hers, she opened her eyes to find her charming, handsome Klaus down on one knee. Caroline felt her unbeating heart tighten in her chest. She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. Time froze and the only thing she could focus on was the two of them, in this moment. Klaus looked at her lovingly and began to speak.

"Caroline Forbes-

I am the darkness that shadows your light,

And I am the very wrong to your so right,

But you see the good deep down in my soul,

You are the heart I'm so glad I stole.

You are the sun in my imploding cloud,

You are the silence when the noise gets too loud.

You're the sweetest drink to my quenching thirst

I intend to be your last love, because you are my first.

You are the queen to my king

And you are the finger that perfectly fits my ring

You are the brightest light of my life,

Caroline Forbes, will you be my wife?"

Caroline couldn't breathe. Her hands began to shake and her eyes quickly teared up. This was her big birthday surprise. No wonder he had made it so special. She was never expecting to get married in her lifetime. Forever is an awfully long time to spend with one person. But after ten years with this one perfect man, nothing had changed. He was still the same guy she fell in love with all those years ago and she could see herself with him forever.

"Caroline Forbes, I love you. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you and I never want to set eyes on another. You are my light, my right, my soul, my heart, my humanity, my world, my everything. So please, would you do me the honor of also being my wife? Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?

Caroline only had to nod before Klaus smiled brighter than she had ever seen before. His dimples that she adored so much appeared on his cheeks, along with tears swimming in his eyes.

"I would be honored, my king," she simply stated as Klaus took the ring out of the box. Caroline's world froze when she really studied the ring. It was shaped to match the first bracelet he had ever given her. Engraved on the inside said, _Your last love, always & forever K&C. _

Klaus pulled off her current daylight ring and put this ring on her finger instead. He had had a witch turn the ring into a daylight ring, so it would always be the most important piece of jewelry Caroline would ever wear. Caroline pulled Klaus to his feet and embraced him with the most enticing kiss he had ever shared with her. They continued to dance.

"As much as I would love to have a human life with you, I'm selfish. I'm selfish in the fact that I'm glad I get to spend an eternity with you. A human life just wouldn't be long enough. You and I will spend this life together, however long it takes."


End file.
